


Pathcode

by juliethunterson



Series: Pathcode [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Series, Other, path code, pathcode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliethunterson/pseuds/juliethunterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically follows the pathcode trailers starting with Kai. I'm gonna be adding in more of a story line as it progresses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathcode

i. KAI

Kai weaves through crowds, rounds tight corners, ducks through alleyways, doubles back, never takes the same route twice, uses every trick in the book to avoid his possible pursuers, but the feeling of people watching him never leave; the snaps of their cameras crackle like white noise in his ears. London should have been safe. I should have been safe. Anxiety coils uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach, questions swirling mercilessly in his mind. He feels nauseous.

Who am I? Where are the others? When will they find me?

Blasting through doors, stumbling across rooftops; he whips around, weighing his options while the footsteps of the men continue to drive him away. Always away; from London, from Europe, from this world.

Away.

Away.

Away.

A flicker ignites beneath his skin, flashes of the maze appearing and disappearing behind his lids. He tries to breathe. He can feel it looming in on him once more. The metallic walls of the maze twisting and turning, black ink dripping like poison from the cracks. He feels like he’s still in it. Trapped in the labyrinthine memories of his past. A warm breeze skirts over his skin, thoughts finally landing; Chanyeol, the name resonating in his skull, repeating over and over again like phantom whispers. He manages a mangled gasp.

He’s out of time, Kai hears the men filing onto the roof. Sharp tingles prickle down his spine and across his skin like static. He smiles, this is the first time in months; then he’s gone, dust lifting in the air from where he once stood.

In the distance, a crow shrieks while the clock chimes the beginning of a new hour.

SUBJECT: 354I - KAI

STATUS: ESCAPED

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

WANTED: ALIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Beta: Vulgarwords  
> cross posted on my tumblr (juliethunterson.tumblr.com)


End file.
